Seventh Bell
by Hyped up TeaCup
Summary: After the last battle, the memory of their love was not returned to either of them. But the hope has given them a second chance. In the midst of a new battle, will Sakura and Shaoran be able to recall their feelings... or will the love be long forgotten?
1. Fifteenth Year

**Disclaimer: **Characters belong to the lovely CLAMP; plot belongs to me.

* * *

**Seventh Bell**  
Chapter One - The Fifteenth Year

_The warmth of your light is pressing unto us._

_But this warmth in my heart would be gone soon enough… just like you. _

_I need this time to be with you_

_I never would have known oblivion is falling down. _

_You've already taken me..._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

"Clow Card,

Abandon your old form…

And reincarnate…

Under the name

Of your new master --

Sakura!"

The burst of light and sparkle flowed around her as the girl in front of her disappeared. But from behind she felt his stare. Shocked at the very sight of him, Sakura raced back to the stairs but she couldn't quite reach; the gap in the staircase was too great to leap.

"I'm glad I made it in time," he panted, out of breath, his voice echoing oddly from within his prison. "Looks like I had more magical power left than you."

How could he speak so calmly? Didn't he understand what was about to be taken?

"Even if this feeling disappears," he wheezed, as if he could read the terror in her eyes, "I'm sure that once again, Sakura, I'll -" He disappeared completely and hot tears spurted forth.

Quiet sobs tore out of Sakura's chest, knowing that it was already over. The precious warmth of his gaze when he looked at her would never return.

Vision blurry with hot tears, Sakura looked up and blinked at the glowing Card wafting toward her. She reached to grasp it with one gloved hand. The Sealed Card had returned to Card form, Sakura recognized her long hair and dress as they'd been originally sketched, but in her arms she held a winged heart to her chest.

Sakura knew that winged heart.

She'd stared at it too many nights, though she'd never understood what the Card was exactly. It was her creation, a Card born with no name but now-

Now it read "The Hope".

Someone moved and Sakura looked up over the edge of the mysterious Card to see him, looking a little dazed, turn to face her.

"It's alright even if you think nothing of me… I love you; you're my number one!" She held the Card close to her chest and said the words she'd put off too long.

He only stared, and she felt the hot tightness pull at her throat again. Two more tears leaked out-

Silence…

_Pierce my heart _

_Break my love… _

_But who are you anyway? _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_They say that the sound of bells help you remember. The soft and slight ring echoes in you mind, throughout the entire abyss to kiss the untouched memories... then afterwards you won't be able to forget. _

_But sometimes I'm not sure if today is worth remembering. Though I do look forward to it, I can't help but feel a bit upset that Okaa-san isn't here to celebrate. Otou-san says that I shouldn't worry because Okaa-san is always around. He's right, I believe him, I always have..._

_The bells are ringing again. I have such a strange feeling whenever I hear them. But, again, I try not to worry. Otou-san and Okaa-san would want me to worry, especially today..._

Sakura lifted her pen off the pink paper and looked out her open bedroom window. In the distance she saw the bells. Her lips curled into a smile as she propped up her elbow on the windowsill and rested her chin in her hand. A light breeze came through; pale lavender curtains were swaying around her petite body as she continued to gaze at the bell tower and the quiet town of Tomoeda beneath it.

"Oh, how cute," a cheerful and oh too familiar voice chirped.

Sakura tilted her head down from her second story window where her eyes met the angelic porcelain face she had always been jealous of. "Hey, Tomoyo!" she answered. She reached into her school uniform shirt and pulled out the key that hung from her neck, as she did countless times before. Hanging next to the star key was her house key. Sakura pulled it off her head and tossed it down to her best friend, who had a bit of trouble catching due to the camcorder in her hands.

There was the sound of the squeaky front door being opened and light footsteps coming closer to her bedroom door. Her friend popped out from behind the door, her camera to her eye. "Sakura, you looked simply cute just then! Were you daydreaming? You looked so thoughtful and you had such a sweet smile, as always!" Tomoyo darted toward Sakura for a close up.

Sakura inched away and laughed nervously. "No, no. I was just thinking of what else to write in my dairy."

Tomoyo lowered the camera. "Since when did you have a dairy?" she questioned as she spied a little pink notebook on Sakura's lap.

"Onii-chan gave it to me before he left for the University this morning with Otou-san. It's his gift to me," Sakura explained as she quickly shut the book to keep it away from her friend's peering eye.

_Here, kaijuu,_ She remembered him saying earlier that morning as he tossed her a poorly wrapped mess. Sakura opened it cautiously, thinking it was something unpleasant. (Her older brother wasn't known for giving the most enjoyable presents.) _It's a dairy_, he told her as if she was blind; _write all your secrets in here and hopefully you won't blab it all out in your sleep while u stay over at my apartment again._ Skaura blushed. _Yes, I know about the bathroom incident_, he said with a chuckle,_ Happy Birthday_. Touya then quickly ducked and dodged the shoe that Saukra flung at him.

"At least he didn't give you another one of his old hairbrushes like last year," Tomoyo giggled. "I think this is his best gift. Oh, and don't you even think for a second that I forgot about your gift!" She pulled a neatly wrapped box from out of her back pack and handed it to Sakura. "Happy fifteenth birthday; open it now!"

Sakura smiled as she removed the cute ribbon. It looked so pretty just wrapped; she didn't want to mess it up, so she carefully tore the paper. Tomoyo grew impatient and ripped off the paper in a heartbeat. Sakura felt quite frightened. "Ta-da," her friend cheered as she pulled up a rather short black dress which would probably barely cover her bottom. Her eyes grew wide as she saw that the dress had very thin straps, which would surely show off her bare arms and shoulders. Her eyes then almost popped out of their sockets when she saw that the material was just a small step above translucent.

"Ah, Tomoyo," Sakura cried.

Her friend's eyes grew large, "What is it, Sakura?"

"It…It doesn't suit me at all!" She told her, surely breaking her heart. Never could she remember a time when she turned down one of Tomoyo's own designed clothes.

"Nonsense," she said. She pulled her friend of the chair she sat on and pushed her out into the hall and into the bathroom. She threw in the dress. "Try it on!" she hollered as she closed the door. Once the door opened again, Tomoyo got in and fixed her friend's hair. She pulled it back into a small ponytail with extra locks of her auburn hair left framing her face. "There! Gorgeous,"

Sakura frowned when she saw the reflection in the bathroom mirror. She didn't belong in a dress like this. She looked at her short hair, round face, childish body and compared it to Tomoyo's curves, slender ivory face and long dark wavy tendrils. Sakura always knew that her friend was far more mature than her but now it was beginning to show.

Tomoyo's maturity was always present, even when she was as young as five. At that age she asked her mother, _Okaa-sama, where do babies come from?_ Knowing that her daughter truely was wise beyond her years,She didn't even bother to tell the lie of the stork and such. She explained it all in full detail, trying her best not to leave a thing out.

So when it was show and tell at the elementary school… _Tomoyo,_ the teacher began,_ it's V-day. Did you bring something that starts with the letter V?_ Tomoyo grinned. _I sure did, Sensei!_

When Sakura mentioned the V-day incident at the dinner table a few years ago, she would received a wide eyed look from her father and an uncontrollable amusement from her older brother, which caused him to choke on his oden soup. To this day, Sakura was still wondering what was so hilarious.

Tomoyo pulled Sakura's hand out the front door and shoved her into her limo, camera in her other hand. Sakura snapped out of her daydream. "Tomoyo, where are we going," she asked as the limo started moving. "School is the other way." She pointed out the tinted windows.

"We're not going to school today, Sakura."

Sakura's jaw dropped. "That's not like you! Where are we going? I'm still in this dress!"

"Let's call it: part two of your birthday gift," Tomoyo said with a sly grin. Sakura sank into the black leather seats of Tomoyo's limo.

"He's back, Sakura," She told her. "We're going to see him; the one you haven't seen in three years… your number one." Suddenly, a smile appeared on Sakura's face and it played with her lips as the limo drove over the fallen pink cherry blossom petals on the road, sending them gliding in the spring air.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: **Wow, I finally found time to write this. That's simply amazing! Well, I just got back from the Philippines and recent events have inspired me to finally post this story. This story, by the way, is dedicated to my grandfather who passed away while I was visiting him in the Philippines and, in fact to all of my relatives back there. Much love to you all! 

Well, anyway. Just tell me what you think about it and how I can improve.

Please Review…

( The 19th of Septebmer, 2oo5 ) : re-submitted after a few revisions.


	2. Sleepless

**Authoress' Note: **S'been a while huh? Over a year, if I'm not mistaken. Whoa.

I've done some revisions to this chapter. (it's old..) and honestly, I've forgotten most of my plot.Yikes. I guess this is what happens when writers get lazy.

* * *

**Seventh Bell**  
Chapter Two - Sleepless 

_Sleeplessness…_

It was a clammy night, nearing the beginning of March. A storm had just ended so the sweet smell of rain was still lingering in the spring air. A chestnut haired boy, no older than 16, was laying face down and wide awake in his bed. Groaning, he gradually turned his head to face the slowly ticking clock on the wall- which was silently laughing in his face.

"Four AM," he garbled to himself.

He thought he had already gotten used to sleepless nights. After the occurrence about five years ago, he never truly had a good night's sleep. Since then, the hours of darkness (and even daylight, at times) were spent listening to the clan Elders and his mother criticizing her. He pretended he didn't care; yet deep down, he truly did.

Just then, the phone rang. The boy leaped out of bed and shuffled over to the phone in the hall._ Well, you must think you're the shit, calling at four AM and expecting someone to put aside sleep to talk to someone of such importance, huh? _Well, that's what he wanted to say. However, his tiredness (and the fact that he wasn't actually sleeping) only allowed him to mumble, "Hello?"

"Oh, Mr. Li, did I wake you?" the deep voice on the other end asked.

"No," he glowered. "Actually, you didn't."

"Well, that's good. I know how important one's sleep is and I just wouldn't forgive myself if I knew that I had bothered someone's rest."

Li's rolled his eyes, "Just tell me what you want."

He heard a slight chuckle from the other end. "Well, Mr. Li. I think I may have something that would be of your interest."

"Look, whoever the hell you are, I'm not concerned with any kitchen appliances, vacation time shares or any other piece of shit you're trying to sell me," But then he paused for a second. He _could_ use a vacation. "Especially at this hour!"

"No, I'm afraid you have the wrong idea. I'm not selling any of those things, Mr. Li."

"Well, I'm still not interested in whatever it is. Good-"

"Really," the voice interrupted, "Even if it's the Clow Cards?"

Li's eyes narrowed. He felt the heat from someone's stare come from behind him. He spun around; the window before him showing him the emptiness on the night. A tree nearby, almost invisible in the darkness, with rustling leaves caught his eye. "Clow Cards," he murmured aloud. "I'm listening…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The cherryblossoms were different, Sakura noticed. Perhaps, the atmosphere was just different, or her frame of mind. Things changed so quickly- she learned that the hard way...

_Kaoru's? _The limo stopped suddenly, in front of Kaoru's- the most popular diner in Tomoeda- right down the street from Twin Bells. It was famous for fabulous green tea and strawberry cakes that Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu and Rika would eat afterschool.

Sakura cried as she was dragged out of the limo by her raven haired friend. "Oh, Tomoyo! What if he thinks I'm shameless for putting this skimpy dress on?" Sakura whimpered. "He'd think I've changed so much... and he would say I'm not the same girl he loved before."

"Well now, aren't we _hopelessly_ optimistic? And what did you say about my dress?" Tomoyo questioned, teasing Sakura.

"Absolutely nothing," she responded hastily.

Tomoyo giggled, "Don't worry about that. He'll think it's classy and gorgeous on you."

"I hope so."

After much effort of pulling Sakura through the diner doors, and many stares from the people on the sidewalk, Tomoyo had finally admitted defeat. Out of breath, Tomoyo laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Sakura, what's the matter? He's waiting for you."

"I know, Tomoyo. It's just that. It's been such a long time, I hope he still likes me the way he did before… or even more than that." She explained, "Even though I know he loves me, I can't help but feel nervous around him."

"It's alright," she reassured as she took hold of Sakura's hand and led her through the doors. Sakura shut her eyes tightly, fearing what might happen when she saw him again. As the two entered, they were greeted by half the townspeople who were eating their breakfast. The clatter of the silverware on the china leaked into the atmosphere along with the fragrance of green tea. Tomoyo guided the frightened Sakura around the many tables and seats until finally they came to a halt. Sakura felt her friend's gentle hand slip away from her own.

Sakura opened her eyes bit by bit. _Okay, Sakura, _She told herself as she looked around at the familiar people surrounding her. _You just need to… _She glanced forward at the table in front of her. And there he sat; arms open wide, smiling his winning.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Sakura?"

_Breathe…_

She felt her skin get hot as she dashed toward him, the one person she cared for most, her number one. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaped onto him, nearly knocking him off his chair. His draped his arms around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Eriol," she breathed into his neck.

"I've missed you, Sakura." Eriol whispered as her embraced her once more.

"And I've missed you, too" Sakura hummed. She felt the color rush to her cheeks and it was if the world had stopped. It's been a long time since she has felt this way.

"How adorable," Tomoyo squealed from behind them, camera to her eye.

The individual at the other end of the table scoffed. Tomoyo turned her head and lowered her camera to find a chocolate haired chap sitting with his leg crossed while sipping a cup of tea. He glared at her and right then she knew he was saying, 'You can't be serious. It's revolting.' She smiled slyly as she took a seat next to him. A giggle from the other side of the table caused Tomoyo to circle her head to where Sakura had now taken a seat. The sight of them together again brought a beam to her once again.

Sakura placed her hand on the table, which was always sticky from spilled tea. A ghost of a smile was still visible on her face as felt a scorching glance from across the table. She looked up abruptly to find a tepid amber gaze from the person across the table. He placed his cup down after a sip and continued to look forward. He rested his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his hand. As Sakura stared at the stranger's messy hair, she licked her lip.

Eriol's strong yet gentle hand had found hers. She gasped when she turned to face him and laughed nervously. He leaned over and softly said, "Happy Birthday." His breath on her ear sent chills down her spine and a blush to her cheeks once more. She managed to nod slightly as he pulled a tiny deep blue box from out of his pocket. He opened it and pulled out a silver colored bracelet, with seven bells hanging from a pathetic looking chain. With no doubt, the very tea in the chipped cups before them cost much more than the bracelet did. Surely, all of those bells would fall off in no time at all. And Sakura could tell right away that it would turn her wrist as green as her eyes. But, it didn't matter to her at all. Eriol clasped it around her left arm with glimmer in his royal blue eyes.

She shook her wrist giving it a jingle. Kaoru, who was at the counter at the time, turned to face toward the doors, expecting more customers.

"It's beautiful," Sakura lied. "But, you really didn't have to get me anything. Just seeing you was the best gift of all!"

Eriol let out a breath and looked down at her tenderly. "I can't say that your birthday was the only reason I came to see you, Sakura. There is another reason why I came all this way," he admitted.

"Something else, like what exactly?"

"Well," he began, "It's about the cards."

At that moment, Sakura's glisten had died away. "What about them," she asked solemnly.

Eriol tried his best to keep a cheerful face. "I would have known about this sooner, you know. I mean, I have all of Clow's memories, so I should have known about this long before. However, even now, these remembrances aren't as clear as the others. I suppose that Clow must have _tried_ to forget about them."

"Forget about what, Eriol?" Sakura's eyes pleaded for him to continue.

"You do know about the concept of Yin Yang, correct?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Well, when Clow created the fifty two cards, he used purely his white magic. However, we all know that white essence has to be balanced with the darker; one cannot exist without the other. Not even Clow's cards are an exception to that. So, in the end, he created three more cards completely from black enchantment. And—"

"Those three cards are here," Sakura mumbled as she squirmed in her seat, "They're here aren't they? That's why you came back."

He whispered, "Right. But, Sakura, this won't be like those times before. These three cards' power are equal to that of the fifty two. It won't be as easy." He looked across the table, "That's why I brought over Mr. Shaoran Li to help us."

Sakura glanced quickly at the one whom Eriol was introducing her to. She had forgotten that Tomoyo and a stranger had been there. "Erm, hello." She said, nervously, horrified of his glaring eye.

"Mr. Li is a descendant of Clow himself, so he should be of much help. Tomoyo has graciously offered her pool house for our 'home.' So we will be staying there."

Li finally spoke after his many moments of silence, "Hiragizawa, is my presence here absolutely necessary?"

"Not at all." He answered with a smile.

"Wonderful. Daidouji can take me to her house so I can plan out how to capture these cards while you two sit and drink tea all day." He stood abruptly, bowed slightly to Sakura. Tomoyo stood smiled at Sakura and Eriol, shrugged and followed Li out to her limo parked outside.

The two sat noiseless for a moment, listening to the limo from outside drive away. "Interesting guy, that Li." Sakura mumbled.

"Well, he has somewhat of bitterness for you already." Eriol laughed and took a sip of his tea.

"Hoe? Bitterness?" Sakura asked quizzically. "I've only met him not even ten minutes ago! And we haven't had an actual conversation…"

"Well, for years, he has had to put up with his relatives. They told him he was a disgrace since he didn't fulfill his duties of capturing the cards. So, now is his chance of retrieving his honor." Eriol told her. "But let's forget about him and the cards for now. We'll have a lot of time to think about that. Let's just enjoy each others company for now."

Sakura grinned and she felt her cheeks become warm again, "Eriol?"

"Yes, Sakura?" Eriol moved over to Sakura, gazing warmly at her.

"I-I know I haven't been able to say this before; I wasn't able to return your feelings. But I know for sure now." Sakura swallowed down nervousness. "I love you."

Eriol ran his fingers through Sakura's ginger hair and pulled her closer to him.

As the two embraced, Eriol felt his heart sink.

A growl was heard form Sakura's stomach. She laughed nervously, "I'm starving. I'll go get some food. Kaoru, I'll order—"

Eriol watched as Sakura skipped over to the counter to order. He smiled to himself. He never thought that one day he would find someone he cared for as much as he cared for Sakura. Just then he felt his heart drop in his chest again, something that happened to him often, when he lied. Now, he wasn't always a liar. Actually, it just started as some good fun between him and Yamazaki when he first came to Tomoeda. However, he became addicted. Lying was his drug, his taste of a dream in a frightening reality. He figured, if he could lie well enough and often enough, he would convince himself that truth was a big dream. What more would he want? A few words could give him whatever he wished.

Sakura bounced back to the table with some tea. "Want more?" she asked.

And he was successful. Here he sat, looking at the one person he cared for the most, tangled in a web of his own lies so even he couldn't tell the difference between his own words and the truth.

"Eriol?"

"Yes, please." he answered quickly, his eyes not leaving his cup.

He wondered…

"Sakura?" he asked, still not looking at her.

She poured the tea, spilling some and answered. "Hmm?"

"I love you, too."

She smiled- as the words escaped his lips- his heart had dropped.

* * *

**Authoress' Note: **Thanks to those who review; I appreciate it very much! 


End file.
